


Baby Weekend

by Kaysee_Nova



Series: Tower Living [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest Play, Lots of Sex, M/M, Nursing Kink, OT7, Orgy, Pacifiers, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, cock nursing, sexual age play, to the point where it's unrealistic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysee_Nova/pseuds/Kaysee_Nova
Summary: Remember those days when the Avengers lived in Avengers Tower and every other story was a group orgy story? Yeah, come with me back to 2012.It's baby weekend again, and Bruce is everyone's Daddy. It's a chore, but someone has to do it. The Avengers have some much needed rest as they play all weekend with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiritual continuation of Not_You's [Babies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779795). It borrows that story's set up and some of the dynamics. 
> 
> This story is mainly just sex, with a smidge of characterization and a dash of angst. But really it's just sex. Lots of it. It was fun to write, and I have ideas for at least two more stories in this universe. If I left off a tag, please mention it in the comments. Unbetaed.

Saturday comes around. It’s baby weekend, and everyone is little. A subtle change settles over the residence, even as the babies sleep, with the anticipation of being little.

Thor cries out, his voice carrying from his room to everyone else in the residence, waking the baby who starts to cry. Bruce hurries to Natasha’s room, scooping her up. She’s already in her baby pajamas. 

“Shh, baby,” he says to his little girl, trying to calm Natasha down, carrying her back to his room. He has all her baby things there already. He hears a noise and looks up to see Clint and Tony, both with wide eyes and scared expressions on their precious little faces. Tony is clutching a stuffed animal, the arc reactor glowing beneath his pajama top, and Clint is wrapped up in his favorite blanket for when he’s little. “Oh babies,” he says to both of them. “It’s okay.”

“Daddy, what was that?” asks Tony, running to bury his head against Bruce’s side, bringing his arms around him. 

Clint is pale also, and has tears in his eyes, trailing behind Tony to Bruce’s other side. Natasha continues to fret. 

“I don’t know, honey, but I think it was Thor. It sounds like he had a nightmare.”

He hears another noise and looks up, relieved to see Pepper. “It’s okay, babies. Mama’s here,” she says. “I’ll take care of them. If you want to check on Thor.”

“Yes, thank you,” he says, carrying Natasha over to the bed, settling her in Pepper’s arms. 

“Come here, baby,” says Pepper, softly. “It’s okay, everything is okay. Do you want to nurse, baby?” Natasha stops crying, tears sliding down her face, her green eyes big and round. She nods and snuffles until Pepper unbuttons her silk pajama blouse, squeezing one plump breast so the nipple sticks out. Natasha opens her mouth eagerly, closing her lips around Pepper’s rosy nipple and sucking it in, taking a deep breath as she settles into the soothing rhythm of nursing. 

“Mama,” says Clint, shuffling over to Pepper’s other side. “Can I, too?”

“Of course, darling. Come here. And you too, Tony.” In the middle of the bed, she arranges the babies so Natasha in on one side nursing on a breast, and Clint is on the other, hungrily sucking at her other breast, with Tony crawling between Clint’s legs. Bruce stops to help, pulling down Clint’s lavender pajama bottoms to expose his cock. Clint’s half hard already, and Bruce gives him a couple of tugs to get him harder, guiding his cock into Tony’s mouth. Tony makes a noise of contentment, closing his eyes. 

With a last look at his babies happily arranged around Pepper, almost tearing up at the sight, his dick starts to get heavy between his legs. Bruce steps out of the room. 

He hurries down the hallway to the other side of the residence and up the stairs to Thor’s room. When he gets there he sees Steve hovering outside. Normally, when he’s little, Steve is sunshine and sweet kisses, but now he looks worried as he frets outside of Thor’s door. 

“Daddy,” says Steve. “Thor…”

“I know, son. Let’s see if he wants some cuddles, okay? Maybe it’ll make him feel better.”

They enter Thor’s room. Thor is sitting with his head in his hands. He looks up when they enter, eyes shining, relief flooding his face when he realizes his daddy is here and he can be little. “Daddy, Daddy,” he says, reaching for Bruce. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Bruce takes Thor into his arms, hugging him close, rubbing his hands up and down Thor’s back. “Was it a scary dream, baby?”

“Yes Daddy,” says Thor, muffled, speaking into Bruce’s neck.

“Do you want to tell Daddy about it?” 

Thor wiggles, neither a yes or a no, which worries Bruce, knowing Thor wants to tell him but he is either too ashamed or too overcome with emotion to say more. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to say if you don’t want to. You know I love you no matter what, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy. I love you, too.” Thor sighs, snuffling. Then, he whispers, “It was about Loki.”

“Oh baby,” says Bruce, rocking Thor in his arms. Thor is his second oldest, after big sister Pepper. But he’s not quite a teenager, and sometimes goes real little, especially when something upsets him. Bruce has found that when it’s time for everyone to be little, his babies have more nightmares than usual. He thinks its because their little selves are more open and less guarded, and so the big scary dreams find it easier to rise to the surface. He looks up and sees Steve watching with such a sad expression that it breaks Bruce’s heart. He holds out his hand. “Come here, Stevie.”

Steve rushes forward, jumping onto the bed and making it shake. “What can I do, Daddy?” whispers Steve.

“Why don’t you give your brother a kiss? I’m sure Thor would like that? Wouldn’t you, honey?”

Thor looks up from where he had his head buried in Bruce’s neck, turning to see Steve. He’s shy at first, but then nods.

Bruce gently instructs Thor and Steve to lie down on the bed facing each other. At first, Steve just caresses Thor’s face, so gently that it makes Bruce bite his lip. Then, with more enthusiasm than skill, Steve leans in to kiss Thor, their arms reaching for each other. The kiss starts light but then grows wet and sloppy, eager as they explore their mouths. Thor makes little noises, wanting more, and Steve involuntarily thrusts with this pelvis, his cock hard already, trying to get closer. Bruce watches his boys, stroking down Steve’s back to his ass, doing the same to Thor, rubbing in slow circles until he senses they are both relaxed, the fear of Thor’s nightmare fading. 

“Thor, honey, do you want your brother to take care of you?” asks Bruce, his hand lingering near Thor’s ass, cupping one cheek. 

Bruce can see the tent in Thor’s pajamas, the growing wet spot. The boys have gotten close enough that their cocks press together. 

Thor breaks away from kissing Steve, looking first at Bruce and then at Steve, his blue eyes almost electric in the dim light spilling in from the hallway. “Yes, Daddy. I want that. Steve?”

Steve’s eyes are big and round, his pupils blown. “Okay,” he says, swallowing. 

Bruce finds a tube of lube on Thor’s bedside table before turning to Steve, helping him climb over Thor to lie behind him. Bruce pulls down both their pajama bottoms. “Come here, honey. Help me get Thor ready for you.” 

Bruce takes Steve’s shaking hand, coating his fingers with lube. Together, they part Thor’s butt cheeks, rubbing gently over his hole. Bruce sticks one finger inside, and so does Steve, stretching Thor open, getting him ready for his brother. As always, Thor is pretty tight, but starts to loosen. Steve trembles, his breathing becoming noisy as he gets more excited. Taking Steve’s hand again, he coats Steve’s cock with lube, getting it slick. 

Thor whines, wiggling his butt. “Daddy…. Please.”

“Okay, I know, honey. We’re just getting you ready.” Bruce takes hold of Steve’s cock, guiding it into Thor, pushing his hips forward. 

Thor lets out a groan. Steve’s eyes are still big and round as he pushes in. “Daddy, Daddy, Thor is squeezing my cock. It feels so good.”

“I know it does. He’s very tight. Go slow. Pull out and push back in, that’s it.”

Thor groans again, dropping his head forward. Bruce palms Thor’s cock, his hand slick with lube. Then he lies down in front of Thor, in sixty-nine position, pushing his pants down. “Honey, do you need something to suck on?”

Thor doesn’t answer but nods vehemently, eyes half-lidded, blindly searching around with an open mouth until he finds Bruce’s cock and sucks it down. Bruce grunts, barely stops himself from thrusting into Thor’s mouth. Thor may be one of his older babies, but he’s still little, and Bruce doesn’t want to scare him. 

“That’s it, baby,” he says, gasping. “Take it all in.”

Thor sucks messily around his cock, licking up and down and then swallowing Bruce deep into his throat again. Bruce sees stars, fumbling for Thor’s cock -- not as thick as his own but a little longer -- and sucks on the head until Thor whines deep in his chest and comes. Bruce comes a second later. 

“Daddy, Daddy,” cries Steve, his voice high and tight. 

“I’m right here, baby,” says Bruce, managing to stroke down Steve’s flack. He’s still fucking Thor but getting more erratic. “Do you need some help, Steve?”

Steve can’t answer but can only grunt. 

“Steve,” mumbles Thor. “You feel so good, brother. So good. Come inside me. I want to feel you come. Please, brother.”

Steve starts to whimper, clutching at Thor, pounding into him. Bruce takes two fingers, wet with lube, and plays with Steve’s hole, teasing and then sticking them in, pressing up into his prostate. With two more hard thrusts, Steve comes, burying his face into Thor’s neck, kissing and biting until he’s done. 

After, the boys get sleepy. Bruce cleans them up, pulling their pajama bottoms back up. They cuddle together on Thor’s bed, Thor turning to face Steve, giving him lazy, sleepy kisses. Bruce decides to leave Steve there, instead of trying to get him back into his own bed. They’ll be all right now, and Bruce isn’t afraid either will have any more nightmares that night. 

He returns to his room and finds Pepper exactly in the same spot as before, no one has moved at all. She looks up as he enters, glassy-eyed. “How are the boys?” she asks. 

“They’re okay. They’re sleeping now. How are the babies?”

“Perfect,” she says. 

Bruce crawls onto the bed, and looks down at the sleepy little faces of his two sweet babies sucking and nursing from Pepper’s exposed breasts, although he can tell that Natasha is half asleep and Clint’s eyes close as he breathes deep and even, snuggling his mama. Pepper has one hand inside Natasha’s unsnapped pajamas, fingering between her pussy lips, so Bruce knows Natasha has had at least one orgasm. He looks over at Clint and Tony. Tony still has Clint’s dick in his mouth, but it’s gone soft and he’s just holding it there, gently, so as not to over stimulate Clint. Tony’s cock strains against his pajama bottoms, leaking. 

Bruce also assumes Pepper hasn’t come yet, so he tugs her silk pants down and cups her mound before sliding two fingers into her wetness. She closes her eyes and leans back. With his other hand, he takes Tony’s cock and leans over to suck on its head. Tony doesn’t take long, coming after a couple of sucks, making earnest little mewling sounds around Clint’s dick. A moment later, Pepper comes too, gushing a small amount of liquid over Bruce’s fingers. 

“Thank you,” she says, opening her eyes and smiling at him. “I needed that.”

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for taking care of the babies.”

“You know you don’t have to thank me for that,” she says, still smiling, rising up and gently dislodging Nat and Clint so she can give Bruce a kiss. It’s a deep, slow kiss, full of love and comfort. 

He picks up his precious sleeping baby and carries Natasha to her crib, setting her gently down among her favorite stuffed toys. She’s still sucking, her lips pouting, even though Bruce knows she’s mostly entirely asleep now. 

In quiet voices, he and Pepper discuss whether they should move the boys back to their own beds, or let them sleep here, deciding it’s best if they aren’t moved too much, the night’s sleep already disrupted enough. He gently moves Clint and Tony so they are lying side-by-side, like a pair of commas.

Bruce lies down, spooning Clint. He wonders briefly if Pepper is going to stay or go back to her room but she answers that question by spooning up behind Tony. 

They lie quiet for a few moments, until Bruce hears Tony whisper, “I love you, Mama, Daddy.”

“We love you, too, sweetheart,” he says. Pepper kisses Tony’s cheek. “Now get some sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce is slow to wake until a sudden pounce and shake of his bed startles him. “Daddy, Daddy,” says Steve, remembering to whisper. “We’re awake and we’re hungry.”

“Okay, honey,” Bruce says, noticing that both Steve and Thor are in bed with them, which would account for the bed-quake. “Wake up your brothers.”

“Tony…Clint!” Steve whisper-yells. “Wake up, wake up.”

Bruce smiles at his sunny boy, glad to see that Steve’s back to his normal self after last night’s scare. He leans in to kiss him, ruffling his hair. He looks at Thor, but Thor looks happy, beaming at him. 

Beside him, Pepper seems to have the same idea. “How do you feel this morning, baby?” she asks Thor, trailing a hand down his face. 

“I’m okay, Mama,” says Thor, lunging to kiss her, making his brothers squawk from his added weight. “Steve took good care of me. He’s a good brother.”

“I want to take care of you!” whines Clint. Clint always wants to be included, always wanting more and more love. 

“You can take care of me any time you want, baby brother,” says Thor, making Clint giggle as he tickles him. 

Pepper smiles at Bruce, and they both look at their babies fondly. “Okay, everyone. We’ve had a slow start to the day, but that doesn’t mean we lie around doing nothing. Let’s all get up now.”

Pepper puts a hand on Thor. “Thor, honey, can you carry your baby sister for me, out to the kitchen? Be gentle and wake her slowly.”

“Yes, Mama.” Thor kisses Pepper again and then bounds out of bed over to the crib. 

Together, Bruce and Pepper manage to herd the boys down the stairs to the kitchen and living room area, Thor trailing behind with a blinking, sleepy-eyed baby Natasha who clings to her big brother. 

Between the two of them, Bruce and Pepper get breakfast started. Everyone is hungry, and the boys play quietly, making each other laugh as they scarf down their pancakes and juice. Pepper slips away so she can get dressed in her Mama clothes. When she returns, she gives Thor a bottle for Natasha with a yummy breakfast shake that Nat gulps down in no time, wiggling happily on Thor’s lap. When she’s done she starts to fuss. 

“Oh,” says Pepper. “I think she wants to nurse. Thor, can you carry her into the living room for me?”

Thor beams at Pepper, and immediately carries Natasha to the big couch. As if on queue, the boys start to whine. “I want to help feed the baby! No, I want to help feed the baby.”

“Boys,” says Bruce, sharply. “Finish your food and then you can go and watch.”

They inhale the rest of their food, gulping down juice before stampeding to the living room, almost overturning their chairs and leaving behind a mess in the kitchen. Bruce shakes his head, but cleans up quickly so he can go watch too. 

In the living room, Pepper is sitting back against the couch, her blouse opened to let Natasha latch on to her nipple. Nat is curled up in her lap, happily nursing. Thor sits by their side, watching avidly. 

“Thor, honey,” says Pepper. “Do you want to take care of Mama? While I feed the baby?”

Pepper pulls at her long skirt, gathering the fabric up to reveal her bare legs and naked crotch. She isn’t wearing underwear. 

With a sigh, Thor nods, shaking his whole head. He goes onto all four. “Yes, Mama. I do. I really really do.”

The other boys line up on the floor in front. Tony sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking, and Clint and Steve are watching with wide, open eyes, their breathing elevated. 

“Here, Thor, let me help you,” says Bruce. He tugs Thor’s pants down to expose his cock, sliding his finger around the pre-come gathering at the tip to get it wet. Thor whimpers, rutting a little into Bruce’s hand. 

“Daddy,” he whines. 

“Okay,” says Bruce, soothingly. Pepper lifts one leg onto the couch so she’s more or less lying down. Natasha still snuggles against her. Bruce guides Thor’s cock into Pepper, letting his cock slide between his fingers. Pepper is dripping wet, and Thor slides right in. 

“Mama, you feel so good,” rumbles Thor. “So soft and smooth.”

“Good, baby, keep doing that. Keep going,” she says, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Thor’s hips start moving, thrusting deeply into Pepper until he totally bottoms out, making Pepper squeak. Bruce kisses Thor, who rumbles with satisfaction into Bruce’s mouth. Then Bruce shifts over to kiss Pepper, their tongues sliding together. 

“Our big boy feels so good,” she says, dazed. 

“I bet he does,” says Bruce with a smile. 

Behind him he hears the boys whisper to each other. “I love seeing big brother’s dick split Mama open,” says Tony. 

“Yeah,” says Clint. “It’s so huge. Not as big as Daddy. But close.” 

Steve just whimpers, a hand rubbing his crotch.

Thor continues to thrust deep, starting to go faster. “I want to nurse too,” he says, bending down to take Pepper’s other breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple. 

Pepper cries out, arching, almost dislodging Natasha, but managing to hold her close. She comes hard, liquid squirting out of her.

“Mama?” asks Thor, suddenly hesitant. 

“Don’t stop, baby,” she gasps. “Don’t stop. Keep going.”

“Mama’s just really wet, baby,” says Bruce, giving Thor a kiss. “Keep fucking her.”

Thor growls, deep in his throat, and starts fucking Pepper hard and fast. “You take such good care of me, Mama,” he says, his breathing growing haggard. 

The boys can’t handle it any longer and start tugging at each other’s clothes. Tony, when he's little, is sometimes shy about the arc reactor even if his brothers tell him it looks cool, and doesn't take his top off. “Don’t rip your clothing, honey. Okay, stand up, Tony. Let me help you.” Bruce turns his attention to his boys, getting each of them out of their pants. “Here, Clint get on your hands and knees, like that. Tony, fuck your baby brother. Steve, give Clint something to suck on, please honey.”

They are so eager to do what he says, it makes his heart clench. Gently, he lubes up Clint, getting him ready for Tony’s cock. Tony is incredibly hard, almost pressed up against this stomach. Bruce guides Tony’s cock into Clint. Tony sighs, gripping his baby brother hard around his hips. 

Bruce turns to make sure Steve has his dick in Clint’s mouth. Steve is holding it for Clint to suck on. Clint gasps, eyes closed, swirling his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock, making it very wet. 

“Oh God,” says Bruce, looking at all his family. Thor was still pounding hard into Pepper, making her come over and over again. “I love you all so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” says Tony, staring up at him, eyes out of focus and pitch black with desire. Bruce kisses him, sticking his tongue deep into Tony’s mouth, just as Tony thrusts deep into his brother. The kiss is sloppy and wet. 

Hard ever since entering the living room, Bruce takes his cock out, sighing in relief. Holding it, he stands so he can line up his cock to Tony’s mouth. “Take the tip, sweetheart. Suck on it for a moment.”

Making an incomprehensible noise, Tony mouths him, tonguing him all over, up and down, before taking the tip again. Bruce can’t help but fuck Tony’s mouth a little knowing that Tony loves it.

He pulls away despite Tony’s noise of protest, turning to Steve. Bruce kisses Steve, holding his golden boy’s face gently, kissing him on his nose and mouth. “Daddy,” whimpers Steve. “Daddy, please fuck me.”

“Okay, son,” agrees Bruce. He can never deny his boys anything. He takes out a tube of lube and yanks Steve’s pants down. 

He carefully prepares Steve for his big cock. Steve is eager, pushing back too soon. “Easy, son.”

Slowly, he sinks in. Steve groans, widening his legs, bending forward. Bruce keeps going until he’s bottoms out in Steve. “Daddy, I’m going to come,” gasps Steve.

“Okay, baby.” 

Bruce drags his dick out, then thrusts in hard and fast, fucking Steve through his orgasm. Steve comes in Clint’s mouth. It triggers Clint who yells that he’s coming too, swallowing around Steve’s cock. Letting Steve go, Clint lowers his face to the towel covering the carpet, raising his ass up further so Tony can really pound into him and fuck him hard. Bruce pushes Steve down to match his brother. Steve and Clint kiss, messy with slack lips, drooling on each other as they both get fucked. 

Gasping with each thrust, Clint starts babbling. “Fuck me, Tony. Fuck me hard. Use me. I want you to come in me. You feel so good, so good. Daddy, Tony feels so good.”

“I know, sweetie. So does Steve. You all are the best boys a daddy could ever want.”

On the couch, Pepper has twisted slightly so she can see her boys, and she comes again with a cry just as Thor empties into her with a deep shout. It sends Tony over the edge. He devolves into incomprehensible noises, bending over Clint as he comes, too. 

Bruce closes his eyes, feeling his orgasm start from the bottom of his feet, rising up to his head as he gripes Steve, and thrusts helplessly, his come dripping out of his golden boy’s hole. 

They all take several moments to come back down to earth, and that’s when Bruce notices that Natasha is making protesting noises, not quite crying but definitely uncomfortable and needing attention. 

With shaky legs, he stands up and gathers her in his arms. “Oh, baby,” he says, cuddling Natasha and cradling her in his arms. “I promise I’ll take care of you as soon as everyone has had a bath.”

Pepper manages to sit up, not bothering to button her shirt. She reaches out for the baby, taking her back in her arms. 

“Come on, boys,” says Bruce. “Bath time. We all need to wash up.” To Pepper he asks. “Will you be joining us?”

Petting Natasha, who wiggles and snuffles closer, Pepper nods. “Yes, I think so. Although big sister might make an appearance after lunch. Would you like that, boys?”

They all chorus their enthusiasm at seeing their big sister Pepper. They love their mama and big sister equally, happy to have either, but big sister is always adventurous and exciting to have around. 

Taking Natasha from Pepper, they file together into the bath. The downstairs bathroom is cavernous, more like another apartment, and has an extra large bathtub that’s closer to a hottub than a regular bath. It takes a few minutes to fill. In that time, the boys take off their clothes and everyone gets naked, even Tony, giggling and wiggling together. The big boys splash into the water, playing, until Bruce asks them to calm down. 

“Quiet now,” he says. “Or you’ll scare the baby.”

Immediately chastened, Thor and Steve stop splashing, settling in to scrub each other clean. But Tony still swims around, saying. “I’m not splashing no one. Look at me! Look at me, I’m not splashing no one.”

Enjoying seeing his son so relaxed and goofy, Bruce just calls Tony to him as he steps into the tub, settling down with Natasha in his arms. “Come here, sweetheart, let me kiss my happy boy,” he says to Tony who stops swimming so he can collect on kisses from his daddy. 

Pepper steps in behind him, and as she sits down, takes Natasha from Bruce. He gathers Clint into his lap, the second littlest after Natasha, and helps clean him as he also directs Tony where to wash and how to scrub. They all get clean, trading kisses back and forth. Pepper and Bruce cuddle each of their babies because everyone wants hugs and kisses from mama and daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finish, Bruce steps out of the tub and wraps Natasha up in a big, soft fluffy towel. 

“Boys, go ahead and put your clothes on. There’s clean clothes laid out for everyone right over there. And then you can help Mama get lunch ready. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” says Thor, gathering his brothers together. 

“If you get lunch started,” he says to Pepper. “I’ll take care of the baby, and then I’ll take over for you so you can change, if that’s still what you want.”

“It is. That sounds good,” she says, smiling at the baby, kissing her on the forehead before kissing Bruce. 

“You all be good for Mama,” he calls after his boys. One by one they come forward and kiss the baby and then kiss him. 

“Oh we will, Daddy,” says Tony, looking sly but Bruce knows he’s just playing. When he’s little, Tony is nearly as well behaved as Steve, but he does sometimes like to tease. 

When it’s just the two of them, he cuddles Natasha in his arms, and she makes her baby noises, wiggling happily, squirming and patting his face. He puts on a fresh pair of her baby mittens, kissing each hand. 

The bathroom is so large and airy that even with the bathtub it doesn’t get too hot and steamy. There are changing rooms and closets where he keeps extra baby clothes for all his babies. There’s even a daybed with pillows along one side, used for naps or for nursing. He sets Natasha down on the adult-sized changing table that has everything the baby might need: fresh diapers and lotions and powders, clean towels and different kinds of dick-shaped and nipple-shaped pacifiers. 

He gives her one of the small-sized dick pacifiers to suck on as he pats her dry all over. He’s still naked and decides not to get dressed just yet. Bruce kisses Natasha’s sweet face, then kisses her neck, kisses each nipple, then kisses her belly making her giggle, her large green eyes watching him closely. Then, he kisses her bare pussy lips, listening to her baby noises. He parts her lips with his tongue, licking around her clit before gently sucking on it. Natasha’s legs fall open and she pushes up into his mouth. He continues to licks her up and down, spreading her wetness, hoping to get her more wet. She comes sweetly on his tongue.

He looks up and sees that her eyes are dark, leaving just a ring of green. She’s tonguing the pacifier, sloppy and wet. He slides another finger up and down her pussy, making sure to get her even more wet. “How’re you doing, baby?” he asks. “Do you want more?”

She wiggles, sucking on his finger hard, pushing up into his hand. 

Natasha is too little for the boys to put anything inside her, but Bruce is her daddy, and he’s always kind and gentle, caressing her softly, opening her up bit by bit. He reaches for the lube, warming it so it doesn’t shock her, wanting her even more wet than she is already. She comes again, eyes closing as a little bit of pussy juice drips over his fingers, getting the towel wet. He knows she’s not done yet. 

Continuing, he slides his finger inside, massaging her as he bends down to suck on one of her nipples. Natasha comes again, grunting. “Almost there, baby,” he says, letting her have a moment to recover before continuing his gentle explorations, taking his finger out and using two fingers to swirl around her labia, caressing all the way down to the little V that he knows is very sensitive. With his other hand, he uses two more fingers to massage her asshole and her perineum. At the same time, he presses into her hole, then up until he finds the spongy spot along the wall of her vagina. 

Natasha is sucking hard on the pacifier, almost chewing on the plastic dick like it’s a teething ring. He watches her, making sure she’s not in distress as he continues to massage her inside with one hand while playing with her asshole with the other, waiting for the moment when her eyes roll back and she flushes red along her chest, arching up and coming hard, squirting a jet of clear liquid and soaking the towel. He takes his finger out and uses three fingers together to rub all along her labia rapidly, releasing more liquid as it gushes out of her. She’s gasping for breath, rigid as her orgasm rips through her until it begins to subside.

“Oh there’s my good girl,” he says, holding her through her spasms. “I knew you could do it. I knew you could let go. Look, sweetheart, you made everything wet. Look how wet Daddy is.”

His chest is splashed with her juices, but he doesn’t mind. In fact, he loves it, loves that he could bring her to that place where she can let go. Between his two girls, Pepper is the gusher. She’s the one that squirts all the time, is always dripping wet. With Natasha, it only happens when she’s super relaxed, and usually only when she’s little. 

“I love you, baby,” he says, nuzzling her, kissing her over and over again. She’s still catching her breath, but pets him almost drunkenly with her mittened hands. 

“Dada,” she says softly. He kisses his baby girl all over her face, tasting her lips. 

Lifting her up off the changing table, he carries her over to the toilet, knowing she probably needs to pee after an orgasm like that. He holds her up so she doesn’t fall over. Natasha is so little he has to do everything for her, so he kneels in front to watch her pee. It takes her a moment, still recovering, leaning all her weight onto Bruce. He kisses her face, massaging her back and belly, parting her pussy lips as she starts to pee, the liquid splashing into the bowel. He’s not normally turned on by bodily fluids, but something about watching her pee makes his already hard cock twitch, a drop of pre-come sliding down his shaft. 

Natasha makes baby noises. He picks her back up and sets her down temporarily on the daybed so he can get rid of the wet towel on the changing table and lay down a fresh dry one. He picks Natasha back up and sets her down again on the table. She is babbling happily, making him laugh as he cleans and dries her pussy again. Even though she doesn’t really need it, he uses a smooth all natural cooling lotion to simulate diaper ointment. It’s thick and creamy, and he rubs it all over her, inside and outside her pussy lips. Unlike real diaper ointment, it’s not oily and will eventually be absorbed into her skin, leaving her smooth and soft. He puts on a fresh diaper, lifting her hips to get it under her. Then, finally, he finds a clean pair of soft pajamas to slide on. Sometimes he wishes he could leave her in just her diapers, carry her around like that, but it would set the boys off. They’d never be able to stop touching and petting her, and would never leave her alone. 

“There you go, honey. All set.” She frowns at him, mewling plaintively. “What is it, honey? Is something pinching? Are you uncomfortable?” Natasha purses her lips, wiggling in a way he knows well. “Oh, you’re hungry. Do you want to nurse, baby? From Mama, or from Daddy?” 

In answer, she snuggles closer to him. 

He laughs, holding her close. “Well since I’m not dressed yet, that can easily be arranged.” 

His erection has subsided a little while taking care of his baby, but at the suggestion that she wants to nurse from him, his dick springs up solid as a rock and aching. He carries her over to the daybed, arranging her on her side. She’s hungry for it, searching with her mouth open until he gently guides her to his aching cock, hissing as she rubs his tip with her tongue, and swallowing around him. Even as a baby, Natasha is careful with her teeth, making her mouth wet, drooling over him, making eager noises as he takes hold of the base of his cock, producing a jet of pre-come that falls on her lips. 

“That’s it, baby. Daddy’s going to feed you his milk. Suck on the tip. Just like that, baby girl.” He pets at her hair and her neck, controlling himself from thrusting in. He rubs the shaft of his cock up and down, Natasha’s drool spilling over his fingers, as he comes into her mouth. She swallows everything.


	4. Chapter 4

He carries Natasha out into the living room, and hands her over for Steve to hold. They haven’t had much time together yet and he knows Steve loves his baby sister, and loves to take care of her. “Here, honey,” he says to Steve. “Can you help feed her bottle?”

“Yes, Daddy,” says Steve, shyly. He snuggles her, and the baby babbles happily. Pepper has a bottle ready which she hands to Steve so he can feed the baby, kissing each of them, and then kissing Tony, Clint, Thor, and Bruce. “I’ll go and change now. Big sister will be down in a few minutes.”

The boys get even more excited, egging each other on. Big sister Pepper loves her brothers, but she can also get a little bossy and the boys love that, love being ordered around by their big sister. 

Bruce hurries and finishes his lunch, making sure the boys all finish theirs. They troop out to the living room, and he sets out a fresh set of towels for the carpet, couch and armchairs. He takes Natasha from Steve, settling down on the couch so he can watch his boys play. It’s important that they get some time to play like this, to be just boys without a care in the world, away from the stresses of their normal lives. They start wrestling, jumping on each other with lots of groping and play-acting. Bruce lets them get worked up. They don’t often get to roughhouse like this. 

“Thor, Steve, make sure you’re gentle with your little brothers. They’re not as strong as you are.”

“Yes, Daddy,” rumbles Thor, gathering Clint into his arms for extra exuberant cuddles and hugs. Clint is breathless with laughter, twisting around to jump on Thor’s back. Thor piggybacks Clint around while Steve attacks Tony and they roll on the carpet. Bruce hugs Natasha, pleased to see how gentle both Thor and Steve were with their little brothers.

The boys are half hard, their pants tented in front. Bruce hears Pepper coming down the stairs, her shoes sounding more loudly than Mama’s soft-soled flats. Pepper appears with two pigtails, her strawberry blonde hair shiny and hanging in big soft corkscrew curls, and wearing a short frilly flowery skirt with a matching green bandeau-top that complements her hair. She’s also wearing platform sandals that emphasize how long and willowy she really is. Her makeup is heavy around the eyes, but she’s wearing simple lip-gloss that makes her lips shiny. The boys stop roughhousing and stare at her. Tony’s mouth falls open. 

“Daddy!” she cries, traipsing over, boobs bouncing in her bandeau top. She cuddles next to him, then sits on his lap. Natasha, who loves her big sister, doesn’t complain because Pepper leans over to kiss the baby, too. “Daddy, it’s so good to see you. Did you miss me?”

“Hi honey,” he says, putting his arm around his girl, letting her ass rub up against his hard cock. “Of course I missed you. I always miss you. How’s my big girl?”

She wrinkles her nose, wiggling more into his lap, making him sweat. “A little horny, Daddy.”

“Is that so?” he asks, passing his hands over the bare skin of her arms, down to her thighs, letting his fingers trace her smooth skin. He loves this game. “You’re a big girl. What are you going to do about it?”

Pepper leans against him, spreading her legs a little. She turns her head to whisper in his ear, loud enough for the boys to hear. “I want my brothers to fuck me,” she says. “I want them to plug up all my holes.”

His cock twitches, his fingers sliding up to her crotch. She isn’t wearing underwear, and he should really chastise her for it but doesn’t. He slides one finger into her wet pussy. “Well, sweetie,” he says, looking at the boys who were getting really worked up. Thor has Clint’s pants down and is palming his little brother’s cock while Steve and Tony are mewling, Tony sucking on his fingers. “If you don’t start, they’re going to take care of themselves.”

With a cheeky smile and a sloppy kiss full of tongue and saliva, Pepper hops off his lap and then stands in front of her brothers with her hands on her hips. Even as she stands there, assessing, her juices drips from between her legs, indicating how wet she is already, and getting wetter. 

“Hm,” she says, crossing her legs like she has to pee. “Daddy, can you help me?” 

“All right,” he says, cuddling Natasha back onto his lap, wanting her sweet weight pressing on his cock. “Thor, why don’t you lie down on your back so your sister can ride your cock.”

Thor at once lies down, getting rid of his pants. Smacking her lips, Pepper walks over to Thor, standing with one foot on either side. She plays with the end of her skirt, lifting it up so her brothers can see her wet pussy lips. Tony and Steve lean in to look. 

“Steve,” says Bruce. “Hold Thor’s cock, rub it up and down to get it hard and spread the pre-come over the tip. Put it in your mouth, get it wet for your big sister. Use your spit.”

Steve’s eyes are wide, his breathing high and fast. “Yes, Daddy,” he says, hesitant but doing what Bruce says. He wets Thor’s cock from the tip to the root, his cheeks bulging. Bruce can see the shape of Thor’s cock in Steve’s throat. Thor groans, thrusting gently into Steve’s mouth. Steve pulls off, wiping his mouth. “Is that right, Daddy?” he asks.

“That’s perfect, sweetheart. Pepper, sit on your brother’s cock.”

“Yes, Daddy,” says Pepper. “Steve help me.” 

Pepper leans her weight onto Steve, unsteady on her high heels, her hands lifting up her skirt. She hovers right over Thor’s cock. 

“Rub the tip back and forth across her slit, baby,” says Bruce to Steve. Whimpering, Steve does as his daddy tells him, holding Thor’s cock steady and rubbing it across Pepper’s wet slit. 

“What does it feel like?” Tony asks Thor with wonder, his hand shoved down his pants, speaking around his fingers in his mouth. 

“Warm and wet,” says Thor. “And so good.”

Pepper sinks all the way down, taking Thor’s big cock inside her all the way, groaning, her head falling back for a moment. “Oh God, Daddy, Thor’s cock feels huge inside me.”

“I know it does, sweetheart. Take your skirt off, so your brothers can see. Tony, help her.”

Tony takes hold of Pepper’s skirt, fumbling with the latch at the back, then shimmying it off, careful not to mess up her pigtails. 

“Okay, now Pepper, remember your horseback riding lessons. Up and down, that’s it, honey. Up and down.”

“Ugh, Daddy, daddy, Thor feels so good. But I need more, Daddy. I need more,” she says, her curls bouncing up and down. 

“Okay honey, lean forward. Thor, slip her top off and suck on your sister’s pretty rosy nipples.” Surging forward, Thor wastes no time, tugging on Pepper’s bandeau top, releasing first one breast that he mouths and suckles before releasing the other and doing the same thing. “Keep her down, Thor, so her ass sticks out. Tony, I want you to fuck your sister’s ass. But you have to get her ready first. Here’s some lube, honey.”

Tony whines, frantically getting out of his pants, fumbling with the tube of lube.

“Shh, shh, honey, you’re okay,” says Bruce. “Steve, help your little brother.”

“Hey Tony, I can help,” says Steve, bravely, although he’s also trembling. But he takes a moment to sooth Tony, holding him close. Tony takes a shuddering breath, moving behind Pepper. 

Pepper’s rosebud anus winks at everyone. Together, Tony and Steve lube up their fingers and stick them into Pepper, receiving instructions from Bruce. Then, Steve helps his little brother push his dick into Pepper’s ass.

“Oh God,” says Pepper. “So full, so perfect. Tony, you feel so good in my ass.” Pepper twists a little so she can look at him. “Thank you, Tony, thank you, it’s just what I need, keep pushing in. Thor, you too.”

Tony, forgetting his momentary uncertainty, beams at Pepper. “Daddy, Pepper, I can feel Thor inside Pepper, too. I can feel him sliding along my cock”

“That’s great, honey. You’re doing such a good job of taking care of your sister. She really needs this badly. Keep fucking her ass.”

The boys find a rhythm, thrusting in tandem, and everyone pauses to watch Pepper get fucked by her two brothers. She cries out, over and over again with each thrust, and then shakes as she rises up, come squirting out of her, yelling with the force of her orgasm. She sinks back down, panting. 

“Color, Pepper?” asks Bruce. 

“G-gr-eeen,” says Pepper, her head hanging. Thor pets her as she recovers. Steve takes hold of Thor’s cock again, guiding it back inside Pepper, then does the same for Tony’s cock. She catches her breath, but then nods at Thor, who starts thrusting into her again. “Tony, Tony, keep going.”

“Okay, sis,” says Tony, kissing her shoulder.

“Boys, I’m so proud of you, helping your sister like this,” says Bruce. “Steve, take your cock out and feed it to Pepper. Plug her last hole, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” says Steve, dropping his pants and holding his cock for his sister to suck.

“You’re going to have to hold her head and fuck her mouth, son. Can you do that?”

“I..I…” says Steve, uncertain, looking at his Daddy with too wide eyes, such a startling blue. “I think so, Daddy.”

“You can do it, honey, I know you can,” says Bruce. He’s ignoring his own rock hard cock, needing to take care of his babies first. Natasha is watching, sucking on two of Bruce’s fingers, her tongue swirling and swirling around. He has his other hand inside her pajamas, releasing the diaper so he can stroke his little girl, soaking the diaper with her juices. 

Steve takes hold of Pepper’s head, thrusting into her mouth over and over again. She shouts, muffled around Steve’s cock but doesn’t push him away, wanting more. The three boys work together, and soon Pepper is coming again, rising up to shoot another jet of come, splashing over Thor’s belly. 

Clint whines, wanting to play. 

“Clint, honey, I haven’t forgotten you, baby. Come over here. Daddy’s going to take care of you while your brothers take care of your big sister.”

Immediately brightening at this prospect, Clint scrambles over to his daddy, hugging him and kissing him. “You’re the best daddy,” says Clint. 

“And you’re my precious, precious baby. Come here, son.” Bruce gets Clint out of his clothes, laying him sixty-nine with Natasha. “Lick your sister, like this, and she can suck on your cock tip too.”

Bruce lies behind Clint, rising up on one shoulder so he can hold Clint and they both watch the scene in front of them as he carefully, slowly, preps Clint, pressing in two fingers, stretching him out. 

“Daddy,” whines Clint, lifting up from licking Natasha. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

“Okay, son.” Bruce kisses Clint’s ear, slicking his cock. He can feel his pulse in his cock, he’s so hard. He presses in, groaning because Clint is the tightest of his babies, except for maybe Thor, and he feels incredible. “You feel so good, son, so tight,” he says. 

Clint groans, deep in his chest, and bears down on Bruce’s cock. Bruce thrusts into him in a steady rhythm, watching Pepper get fucked by three of her brothers. Pepper comes again in another rush of ejaculate splashing down, but she doesn’t stop but merely shakes her head as if to clear it, and then continues riding Thor’s cock, Tony barely hanging on and fucking her ass. 

Natasha squeaks, coming from Clint licking into her. 

“Daddy, the baby’s all wet,” says Clint. “And she smells so sweet and clean.”

“I know, son. She’s not done yet, though, she wants more,” he says, with effort. It’s getting harder and harder to speak, and everyone devolves into grunts and cries of pleasure.

“Oh God, Daddy,” says Steve, and Bruce tries to focus on him. Pepper has started using Steve to hold her up, her head and arms draped over his shoulders, forcing him lower so he was straddling Thor’s head. “Thor’s licking my hole, Daddy. It feels so good.”

“Oh honey, that’s okay. Rise up a little, make sure he can breath, let him lick your balls.”

Steve gives an unholy groan as he rises up just enough for Thor to take his balls into his mouth. Thor makes an equally filthy noise, going to town on his little brother’s hole and balls. 

“Pepper, you wanted all three holes plugged. Come on, honey,” he scolds, gently.

“Y-ye-yes, Daddy,” gasps Pepper, struggling to do as her daddy tells her. Steve guides her until she’s low enough to take Steve back into her mouth. 

Having Pepper suck him at the same time that Thor’s tongue bathes his hole and balls proves too much for Steve, and he shouts as he comes, thrusting into Pepper’s mouth. His orgasm triggers Pepper again, and she comes again, keeping her ass in the air as Tony pounds her ass. 

“Daddy,” gasps Tony. “I’m going to come.”

“Okay, sweetheart, pull out and come all over your sister’s ass.”

Tony pulls out, gasping with high incomprehensible whines, erupting over Pepper’s perfect ass and lower back.

Bruce takes hold of Clint’s hips and fucks him over and over again, reaching around to take hold of Clint’s cock that Natasha has in her mouth. Clint comes into his baby sister’s mouth. Natasha cries out, coming again just as Bruce pounds into Clint and comes. 

On the floor, Pepper is shaking with the force of her orgasm. Thor takes her in his arms and thrusts into her until he roars, slipping out of her as his come jets out of him. After a moment, she rolls off, her legs still spread wide. Her pussy is red and raw looking, and both her ass and pussy drip with her brothers’ come.


	5. Chapter 5

After playing hard with their sister, everyone needs a bath again. The boys are super snuggly and quiet, exhausted. They bathe quickly, and then Bruce starts a movie in the living room while he gets dinner ready. Pepper disappears and returns as Mama, taking the babies to nurse while the older boys watch television. 

Bruce finishes setting out the dinner things, and goes to the living room to call everyone back into the kitchen to eat. He pauses at the door, mesmerized by the sight of his family together. Pepper has both Natasha and Clint nursing, one on each breast, while Tony is between her legs, lazily licking her pussy. Next to them on the big couch, Thor and Steve are cuddling, with Steve resting his head on Thor’s lap, sucking on Thor’s cock like he’s nursing just like his baby brother and sister. Thor is holding Steve’s dick in his hand. 

It’s such a beautiful scene that Bruce doesn’t want to disturb it. But they need to get the babies fed so they have full bellies when it’s time to go to bed. 

He goes first to Pepper. “It’s time for dinner, honey.”

She blinks at him, then smiles. “Okay.” Gently dislodging Natasha and Clint. Natasha starts to fuss a little as she sits up, but quiets as Clint pets her, kissing and nuzzling her just how she likes. 

Tony wipes his mouth and beams at Pepper, lunging to give her a hug. “You taste so good, Mama,” he whispers loudly.

“Thank you, baby,” she says. 

Bruce puts a hand down Steve’s back to make sure he’s awake. “Come on, Stevie, sweetheart. It’s time for dinner.”

“Okay, Daddy,” says Steve, raising his arms up because he wants a hug and a kiss from his daddy. 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually everyone is sitting around the table in the kitchen, eating dinner. Bruce holds Natasha, feeding her from a bottle as he takes bites from his meal. 

After dinner, they return to the living room and resume the movie. Steve and Thor pair up, continuing their little romance they have been exploring all day. Tony crawls into Mama’s lap like he’s planning on staying there. That leaves Bruce with his two littlest, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Natasha squirms in his arms, rubbing up against him in that way that tells him she wants to nurse. “Honey, are you still a little hungry? Do you want Daddy to feed you?” 

She wiggles and squirms again. Bruce shifts her slightly, placing her head in his lap as he tugs down his pants. He’s already lengthening, growing hard at the mere suggestion of nursing Natasha from his cock. She makes her earnest, hungry little baby noises, patting at him with her mittened hands until she sighs with relief as soon as he feeds her his cock. “There you go, honey,” he says, groaning. 

Clint nuzzles next to him, and Bruce cradles and holds his little boy, murmuring softly to him how much he loves him, how sweet he is, what a good boy he is. Bruce rubs Clint’s back in slow, soothing circles, kissing his sweet boy while Natasha nurses from his cock. Clint wants to nurse too, and he and Natasha mouth around his cock. 

He looks up and sees that Tony has his head in Pepper’s lap, gazing at her with wide adoring eyes. Pepper cards her fingers through Tony’s hair, smiling at him as she works one hand to free his cock, giving him a slow, lazy hand job. 

On their other side, Steve and Thor curl around each other, kissing and touching, rutting close, their cocks sliding against each other. 

No one is watching the movie. Bruce hears Steve’s panting, can see his cute little ass undulating as he comes. It made Bruce’s cock twitch. Natasha smacks her lips, licking at a spurt of pre-come. A moment later, Tony arches and comes, spilling over Pepper’s fingers. 

Clint whimpers against him. Bruce helps to take out Clint’s cock, sucking on his sweet boy’s tongue as he works his cock in his hands. It doesn’t take long before Clint comes, shuddering in his arms. Bruce can hear Thor’s deep groans, clutching at Steve as he too comes. It sends Bruce over the edge, and he strokes Natasha’s soft hair as he erupts into her mouth. 

They rest, no one moving, the noise of the television murmuring in the background. Natasha drifts off to sleep, and Clint is not far behind her. It’s time for the babies to go to bed. Gathering his strength, Bruce lays Clint down so he can pick up Natasha, carrying her to her crib. She’s completely asleep, and he takes a moment to pet her hair again, and gives her a kiss on her cheek. When he returns, he sees that Pepper is trying to coax Tony up so he can go to bed. Together, they get Tony moving, the cute boy rubbing his eyes and wanting more hugs and cuddles. Pepper walks with him back to his room to sit with him until he drops off again.

Steve and Thor are smiling at him with big soft eyes, still cuddled together on the couch. Bruce spends a moment kissing both. “Daddy,” says Thor, shyly. “Can Steve sleep in my room tonight?”

He looks at his two boys. Steve tucks his head under his daddy’s chin and Thor leans into Bruce’s hand as he caresses his hair and neck. “Of course, sweetheart. But you have to promise me you’ll actually sleep and not play all night long. You boys had a long day today, and I imagine we’ll have another long day tomorrow. Little boys need their rest.”

Thor nods vigorously. “Yes, Daddy. We promise.”

Bruce smirks, because he doesn’t entirely trust their innocent-seeming twin pairs of blue eyes, but he knows they’re both more tired than they realize, and once they climb into bed wearing their soft warm pajamas, no matter what they might want to do, they’ll both fall asleep fast. “Okay, both of you, give me a kiss and then gets yourselves to bed. I’ll be up in a few minutes to check on you.”

They kiss him, Thor thrusting his tongue in, giving him a cheeky grin before he took Steve’s hand and they race each other up the stairs. 

Bruce gently wakes Clint up enough to get him to move, hugging him close as he guides Clint to his room and into bed. Clint fusses a little as Bruce helps change him out of his play clothes into his soft lavender and gray little boy pajamas, giving Clint lots of kisses and hugs, and then rubbing him all along his back, humming to his sweet boy to help him get back to sleep. Then, he goes to check on Tony. Pepper is still in there, Tony not wanting to let her go. 

“Come on, honey. Mama and Daddy need to sleep too. And we won’t be far. What do you want, sweetie? What can we do for you?”

“Kiss me,” demands Tony. He gets this way sometimes when he’s little and it’s time to go to bed, not wanting to let go of his Mama and Daddy. 

Bruce kisses him, making it slow and deep. Pepper leans in to kiss him too. 

“Now kiss each other,” asks Tony, with a smile.

Bruce and Pepper grin. When she plays as big sister Pepper, she often wants her daddy, but when they’re both mama and daddy they don’t end up playing too much together, focusing almost entirely on their babies. They kiss eagerly, but not as they would if they were their big selves, nor how they do when they’re daddy and big sister. It was a lot softer and comforting, but with a slight edge. 

Tony beams. They cuddle him and soon he’s completely asleep, snoring a little. Pepper’s pretty tired herself and Bruce can see she’s tempted to stay there in Tony’s bed, but she gets up and kisses him one more time. 

“I’ll check on Steve and Thor if you want to head off to bed,” he offers, holding her.

“Okay,” she says, resting her weight against him for a moment before kissing his cheek again and heading off in the direction of her bedroom. 

He pads softly up to the third level, to Thor’s room. The door is slightly ajar, and he pushes it in, wondering what he’ll find. On the bed, the top sheet is pulled entirely over their heads and he can hear the boys whispering to each other and laughing, playing some kind of game. He creeps up on them and pounces, and Steve howls with laughter and Thor buries his face, wigging his entire body, trying to hide while laughing. They both have their pajama tops on but left off their bottoms so they are naked from the waist down. Thor’s cock is at that stage where its gotten very long but isn’t entirely hard yet, while Steve’s cock stands right up at full attention. 

“You found us, Daddy,” giggles Steve, grinning at him with such an open happy face that Bruce doesn’t have the heart to scold him for not getting fully dressed for bed and not doing as he was told. 

“That’s right, Stevie, sweetheart, I sure did,” he says, nuzzling his sunny boy’s neck and tickling him again, wanting to hear that sweet giggle. “But it’s time for bed.”

Steve makes a token protest, and it might be the cutest thing Bruce has ever seen. He decides they’re both too worked up to drop off to sleep right away, so they need to be taken care of before they could sleep. 

“Come one, baby. Face each other, give each other a kiss.” They do, and Bruce takes a moment to admire how beautiful his boys are together. Slicking up his hand, he takes hold of their cocks, gently at first. He warms them up, working into it, watching their breathing, their hungry kisses. He really loves the feel of both their cocks in his hand, swirling his fingers over the heads. Thor is the fast one this time, coming in gasps, burying his head into Steve’s neck. Bruce sucks on two fingers, and reaches down to circle and dip into Steve’s asshole. Steve comes a moment later. 

Bruce waits a few minutes, sitting with his boys, tucking the bed covers around them until their breathing deepens and he knows they’re asleep. They both run hot, so he knows they will kick the covers off before the night is over, but for now he wants them warm and cozy. 

Quietly, he turns off the lights, taking one last glimpse of his babies, before closing the door. 

He returns to his room, surprised to see Pepper in his bed, already asleep. She doesn’t often join him, but when she does, he’s always happy to see her. He strips and puts on sleep pants, turning the light off and slipping into bed beside Pepper. She’s warm, wearing her silk pajamas, mumbling a little as she slips into his arms. They lie together, neither speaking but breathing in sync until she spread her legs. He tugs down her silky pjs and she wraps around him. He enters her as they lie side-by-side. Neither have much energy, but the connection is true and deep anyway. They have sleepy, lazy sex. She is warm and wet, her breath increasing as she approaches climax, her breasts pressing against his chest. He cups the back of her sweet-smelling hair, pulling her in for a kiss. He holds her as she comes, and he follows a moment later. They fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

He wants to say how much he loves her, and loves their family, how grateful he is to have them in his life. But as he thinks this, he falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning, Natasha wakes up crying and Bruce scrambles out of bed. She calms as soon as he picks her up, taking her to his bathroom where he has another adult changing table set up. He gets her naked, and then holds her as she pees, kissing and nuzzling his baby as she coos and babbles happily, giving him slobbery baby kisses in return. After she’s done, he carries her to the table and cleans her, slathering cooling diaper lotion all over her smooth pussy and asshole before putting on a fresh diaper. For a change, he picks a clean baby pink and yellow onesie that keeps her legs bare, with soft warm fuzzy socks on her feet that have cute kitty faces on them. 

Awake, Pepper props up with some pillows, reaching her arms out for the baby. “Sweet baby, are you hungry?”

The baby wiggles eagerly. Pepper opens her silk pajama shirt, and Bruce places Natasha into her arms. Natasha hungrily latches on, sighing in relief. Bruce snuggles up close to both his girls, happy to just be there, overwhelmed with love. He is as soothed as Natasha, watching her nurse. All three fall into a deeper headspace, filled with the soft earnest noises from Natasha nursing. Bruce slips a hand inside Pepper’s pajama bottoms, tracing a finger along the slit of her pussy lips before parting the lips. As usual, Pepper is wet, and he spreads her juices, circling her clit. Pepper comes with a gentle shudder. 

Pepper switches Natasha to her other breast, and Bruce unsnaps Natasha’s onesie, unfastening her diaper. He kisses her pussy lips, nuzzling with his nose, wanting to taste her. Natasha breathes in and sighs with her entire body, unconsciously parting her legs more as he licks and kisses her just how he knew she likes it when she’s little. After she comes, he closes the diaper again and snaps up her onesie. 

In the quiet lull, they fall asleep again curled around each other. Bruce wakes when he feels the bed shift. Tony crawls in, his hair sticking up every which way, rubbing at his eyes. “Mama, Daddy,” he says. 

“Come here, baby,” says Bruce, tucking Tony in with Natasha, cradled between him and Pepper. They barely get resettled before Clint crawls in too, wanting to be hugged by his daddy. Bruce knows it will only be a moment before Thor and Steve show up. When they do, Thor comes in, pulling Steve by the hand. 

They puppy pile together, giggling and snuggling until Bruce announces its time they start the day. Together he and Pepper get breakfast sorted while Thor holds Natasha in his lap. The boys eagerly finish bowls of cereal into their mouths and request pancakes and bacon. Soon everyone is eating. Pepper comes back changed into her Mama costume. 

“Does anyone want special breakfast?” asks Pepper, using a stepstool to sit on the breakfast bar countertop. She raises her skirt up and widens her legs, her pussy wet and glistening. 

The boys chorus, “Me, me me, I want special breakfast,” fighting to get to her. 

“Hey,” says Bruce, sternly. “One at a time, and only if you’ve finished your regular breakfast first.”

Tony and Clint groan, hurriedly returning to their food. Steve as usual has inhaled his breakfast at lightning speed, so he’s the first finished, shyly giving Pepper a kiss before sitting in a chair in front of her, leaning in to eat her pussy. 

Bruce, taking Natasha from Thor so he can feed her, holding a bottle with her favorite breakfast shake, watches Steve lick Pepper’s pussy. Steve uses his tongue to flick Pepper’s clit, then sucks on her hole, his chin shiny with her juices. Natasha is wiggly, trying to watch Steve eat out Pepper too. 

Pepper cries out and comes, squirting a little over Steve’s face. “So good, honey. You eat me so good. Give me a kiss so I can clean your face.”

“Thanks Mama,” says Steve again, just as shy as before, leaning in so Pepper can kiss him, wiping his face with a soft towel. 

“Thor, honey, have you finished your food?” asks Pepper.

“Yes, Mama,” says Thor, with a hint of a swagger. He steps into the space between Pepper’s legs, kissing her sweetly on the mouth before sitting down. He licks her pussy up and down, then clamps his mouth over Pepper’s clit, sucking on it like he’s sucking on a straw. Pepper’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she leans back on her hands, rolling her hips as she comes. Thor doesn’t stop, using his fingers to spread Pepper’s pussy lips so he can stick his tongue into her hole. “You taste good, Mama,” says Thor. 

“Thank you, sweetie,” says Pepper, stuttering. “Don’t stop, baby.” Pepper comes again with a gasp. Thor rubs back and forth across Pepper’s pussy, making her juices gush out. He kisses her mound, then smacks his lips. 

“Me next, Mama,” cries Tony. “Me next. I finished my food.”

“Okay, baby. But let me kiss and hug you first,” says Pepper. 

Sighing with pleasure, Tony goes into Pepper’s arms, happy to let Pepper kiss his nose. Bruce, still feeding a wiggling, antsy Natasha, admires how beautiful they look together. 

With the same sort of concentration Tony always gives to anything he cares about, he methodically kisses around Pepper’s pussy lips, worshiping her, drinking her in. 

“Hmm, hmm,” says Tony, hungrily, his face shiny from her juices. “More, more, I want more.”

Pepper’s next orgasm rolls through her body, making her shake and twitch, her toes curling as she squirts again over Tony’s face. It takes Pepper a longer moment to come back this time, but she gathers Tony to her, cleaning his face, kissing him sweetly. 

It’s Clint’s turn, and he hesitates, turning to Bruce. “Daddy, help me,” he says. 

“Okay, honey, you’re okay,” says Bruce. Finished with her bottle, he hands Natasha to Thor who props the baby against his chest, front to back, pressing two fingers into her mouth, and unsnapping her onesie to slip one hand into her diapers. Natasha still squirms but at least she isn’t crying. 

Bruce takes Clint by the shoulders, and sits behind him in the chair, facing Pepper’s pussy. 

“It’s okay, baby,” says Pepper, pinching Clint’s cheek. “You know I love how you eat me, always.”

Clint giggles, kissing Pepper messily before looking back at Bruce for instruction on what he should do next. 

“Lean in, honey, and kiss Mama right at the top of her pussy.” Clint does, kissing Pepper on her mound. “Now, lick her from the bottom to the top, swirl around, taste all of her. That’s it, honey.”

“Daddy, Daddy,” says Clint, smacking his lips. “Mama tastes so good.”

“Yes, baby,” says Clint, rubbing Clint’s back in circles, pressing close enough that his aching cock is trapped between them, giving him a moment of relief. “Now, suck right here,” says Bruce, flicking Pepper’s clit with a finger, making her jump.

Clint sucks on Pepper’s clit. 

“Keep doing that, don’t stop,” says Bruce.

“Yes, baby,” adds Pepper, coming with a gasp. “Don’t stop, don’t stop. More, more. You’re doing so good.”

Clint laps at Pepper with not much skill but that doesn’t stop him. He’s too little to have finesse at eating pussy, but Bruce thinks that might even make him better at it. Clint sticks his whole face into Pepper, practically breathing her in. Bruce knows how much Clint loves pussy normally, and he can’t help but admire how Clint doesn’t hold back. Pepper comes again, and then spirals into a continuous orgasm that makes her shake uncontrollably for several seconds, leaking all over the kitchen floor. Finally, it grows to be too much, and she closes her legs, gasping over and over again. 

Clint turns in Bruce’s arms, face shiny with come dripping off his nose and chin. “I love special breakfast, Daddy.”

“I know you do, baby. Come here, let me clean you up.” Bruce kisses Clint. He tastes like Pepper, and it makes his cock ache.

Still twitching, unsteady on her legs, Tony and Clint help Pepper step down from the breakfast bar counter. Unable to hold back any longer, Natasha starts wailing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh baby girl, I’m right here,” says Pepper, wobbling over to Natasha and Thor. “Thor, can you bring Natasha to the living room for me? I know you need to nurse, baby girl.”

Doing as she asks, Thor carries Natasha to the living room and gives Pepper a steady arm to hold on to since she’s still hasn’t recovered her equilibrium yet. Everybody else follows, the boys worked up almost to a fever pitch. Pepper collapses onto the couch, but manages to sit up to take Natasha into her arms. With shaking fingers, she opens her blouse, exposing her breast. Natasha hungrily mouths at her, sucking hard. Pepper curses under her breath, and Bruce can tell she’s coming again without being touched. 

Tony and Clint begin to wrestle, tugging on each other’s pants, while Thor helps Pepper and Natasha, licking at Natasha while fingering Pepper. Bruce notices that Steve seems out of sorts, withdrawn and moody, not joining his brothers wrestling. 

“Stevie, sweetheart, come sit by Daddy,” says Bruce, holding out his arms. 

Head downcast, Steve looks slightly ashamed as he shifts over to Bruce, throwing his arms around Bruce’s neck, burying his face into Bruce’s neck. 

“What’s going on, honey? Can you tell Daddy?”

Steve snuffles, and Bruce glances over at Thor to see if he can get a clue at what’s upset Steve. Thor looks up from licking Natasha with a slight worried crease between his eyes, but doesn’t appear to know what’s bothering Steve either. 

“I’m okay, Daddy,” says Steve, stoically. 

“You don’t seem okay, honey. Did you have a bad dream?”

Steve shakes his head no. 

“Did you and Thor get in a fight?”

Steve vigorously shakes his head no. “No, Daddy. I love Thor. I love him so much,” he says, sweetly earnest.

Bruce can’t help but grin, glancing again at Thor who blushes as he continues licking Natasha. But Bruce is still concerned about Steve, and touches Steve’s forehead to make sure he’s not running a fever even knowing it wasn’t technically possible for Steve to get sick. Bruce widens his legs so Steve can press in between them, his arms still draped over Bruce’s neck. They are both rock hard. 

“Honey, I need you to tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it. Are you still hungry?”

Steve shudders, blushing from head to toe. “Not hungry for food,” he whispers. 

“Not hungry for food, huh? What are you hungry for, baby?”

Steve bites his lip, then rests his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “I’m hungry for cock, Daddy. I want everyone to fuck me. I love my brothers so much, I want them to fuck me a lot.”

Bruce pulls back so he can look at Steve better. Steve is bright red, biting his lip. Bruce knows how difficult it is for Steve to ask for what he wants sometimes.

“You want your brothers to fuck you in the ass?” asks Bruce, loud enough for the others to hear. Behind him, Clint groans. “One after the other?”

Steve squeaks, hiding again in the safety of Bruce’s embrace, but he nods. 

Bruce traces a finger along Steve’s juicy lower lip, then slips it into his mouth. “Do you want to suck my cock at the same time that your brothers fuck your ass?”

Practically vibrating, Steve sucks Bruce’s fingers, pulling on it. Bruce takes his wet finger and slips inside Steve’s pants, spreading his butt cheeks to circle his hole. Steve bites Bruce’s neck. 

“Answer me, sweetheart. I need to hear you say it. Do you want to suck my cock while your brothers fuck your ass?” Bruce presses into Steve’s hole. He feels Steve shudder, his sphincter muscles squeezing Bruce’s finger. 

“Daddy,” whines Steve. “Please, Daddy, I need it.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“I need my brothers to fuck my ass. Please.”

“Okay, baby,” he says, soothingly. “Anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

With his cock throbbing, swinging heavy between his legs, Bruce kisses Steve, petting his sweet boy, tasting all of him.

He starts by stripping Steve naked and instructing him gently to go onto all fours. Like a conductor, he organizes everything to run smoothly. First, he instructs Thor to eat Steve’s ass. “Get it nice and wet, use your tongue to open your little brother. Can you do that, honey?”

With his color high, Thor nods. “Yes, Daddy. Steve has a sweet ass. I love it, and I love him.”

Bruce pauses to kiss Thor, his giant big boy. “Thank you, love. You’re really helping Daddy today. I love you.”

Next, Bruce helps Clint and Tony strip naked, making sure they’re each hard and ready to fuck their brother. They whine as he works their cocks until they’re each dripping come, rubbing against him, wanting kisses and groping for his hard cock. “Honey, both you and Tony take care of Mama and the baby until it’s your turn, okay baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” says Tony, pulling Clint over to Pepper who’s cradling Natasha as she nurses. Pepper pulls her skirt, and Tony starts fingering her as Clint unsnaps Natasha’s onesie to kiss her pussy. 

Steve groans as Thor eats his ass. 

“Honey,” says Bruce, kneeling down to speak to Steve. “If you want to come, you come, okay, baby? If you want someone to touch your cock, you ask for it. This is for you. Answer me, baby.”

“Oh God, yes,” says Steve, laying his head down on his arms, canting his ass up for Thor, arching his back. “I’m going to come, Daddy. I’m going to come right now.”

“Okay, baby,” says Bruce, holding Steve. He leans over to look at Steve’s cock, and so do Tony and Clint as Steve comes, untouched. 

Steve is still hard, gasping for breath. Bruce checks on Thor whose cock is making a stain on his pants, his face red as he licks and sucks on Steve’s asshole. Bruce takes out a tube of lube from his pocket, and helps Thor coat Steve’s hole, both working Steve open. 

“Thor, honey, you’re doing such a good job of taking care of your brother,” says Bruce, lifting Thor’s face so he can kiss his slobbery mouth while freeing Thor’s cock for him, pulling his pants down and off. He lines Thor’s cock up, rubbing around Steve’s hole. Steve groans, his asshole fluttering. “When I tell you, I want you to push in, okay baby?”

“Okay, Daddy,” mumbles Thor, eyes dark with only a ring of blue. 

Bruce frees his cock and sits on the couch in front of Steve where he’s kneeling on all four

Steve turns his face up. He’s beautiful, thinks Bruce, and he takes a moment to kiss his sunny, beautiful boy, parting his lips. Bruce takes his cock and drags the tip across Steve’s cheeks and his nose and around his lips. “Daddy, Daddy, your cock is so big,” says Steve, trying to lick the shaft, rubbing his face all over Bruce’s hard cock. 

His cock is big, and it looks huge next to Steve’s pouting lips. “Open up for Daddy,” says Bruce, parting Steve’s lips. He looks up from Steve’s face to Thor. Their eyes meet. “Now, son. Push in and fuck your brother.”

Thor grabs Steve’s ass cheeks and pushes in just as Bruce slips into Steve’s mouth. Steve groans around Bruce’s cock. It feels so good. Bruce shudders, taking hold of Steve’s head. Steve whimpers trying to take as much of Bruce into his mouth as he can, sloppy as he moans. “Oh God, Daddy. Thor’s fucking me and it feels so good and full, and I love your cock. This is what I wanted. Thank you, thank you.”

Steve stops talking as he tries to swallow Bruce’s cock again, only able to take half of it in, sloppily slobbering all over, stroking his tongue over the tip. 

Each time Thor pounds into Steve, he groans, and it makes him swallow more of Bruce’s cock. Thor angles up, making Steve come hard, yelling. Thor goes faster until he’s grinding into Steve. It only takes another few seconds before he’s coming, hard. 

“Tony, you’re next,” gasps Bruce. Steve licks his shaft, then nuzzles Bruce’s balls, sucking each one into his mouth before going back up and sucking on the head of Bruce’s cock. 

Tony scrambles over and wastes no time shoving his cock into Steve, who sighs in contentment, mumbling incoherently around Bruce’s cock. Thor goes to Pepper to take over for Tony. 

At first, Tony enters slowly, pushing into Steve, dragging his cock in and out, teasing Steve’s prostate. Steve comes, gasping, and then comes again almost immediately after. Bruce can see Steve clamp down on Tony’s ass as he keeps coming, unable to stop. 

“Daddy,” yelps Tony. “Steve is so tight, so tight around my cock. He feels so good. I’m going to come, Daddy. I..I…” Tony closes his eyes, thrusting faster and faster until he buries himself deep into his brother, shaking. 

“Tony, color honey, how you doing?”

Tony still has his eyes closed. He wipes a tear away. “Green, Daddy,” he says, bending to hug Steve around his waist, taking Steve’s cock in his hand and pumping it several times until Steve yells around Bruce’s cock. Bruce loses count of how many times Steve has come. 

Tony pulls out and its Clint’s turn. His eyes are big and he’s flushed, a hand holding his cock. Thor scrambles over to help his little brother, kissing Clint and hugging him close. Together, they push Clint’s cock into Steve. 

“Clint, Clint,” gasps Steve. “You feel so good, little brother. I love you so much. Keep doing that. Don’t stop.”

“Okay, Stevie,” says Clint, and then he starts to pound into Steve, fast and hard. Thor shows Clint how to angle up, how to pummel Steve’s prostate. Thor reaches underneath and palms Steve’s cock. Steve comes again, over and over until Clint yells that he’s coming too. 

Bruce, so close he sees stars, pulls out of Steve’s mouth and hurries over to his ass. Steve is leaking, dripping come oozing from his gaping hole. Bruce takes his cock and sinks in, seating himself deep into his sweet boy. 

“Oh God, Daddy. I’m coming again. You feel so good, I can’t stop,” yells Steve, and Bruce can feel Steve’s orgasm squeeze his cock. Steve keeps yelling until he’s suddenly muffled by Thor kissing him. Bruce pulls out, watching Steve’s hole gape open, fluttering, before he pushes back in. Steve’s hole swallows his cock to the root. It’s too much for Bruce, and he starts to fuck Steve fast and hard until his vision goes dark from the pleasure, his orgasm spilling out of him. His cock slips free and he cradles Steve in his arms as they both collapse.


	8. Chapter 8

They eventually catch their breath and its time for a bath. Steve needs to be carried, so Thor scoops him up in his arms. Bruce carries Natasha and soon they are all in the bath together. Pepper gathers Tony and Clint close to her, making sure they clean all their nooks and crannies, then asks them to do the same to her. Bruce gently bathes Natasha, loving how she coos and babbles as he carefully washes her hair. 

Thor takes care of Steve who clings to his older brother, still needy after being fucked hard. 

Bruce leaves the others in the bath. He carries Natasha to the changing table so he can take care of her there, drying her carefully all over, then lets her use the toilet. Behind him, he knows the boys are watching, wanting to see the baby urinate. It always fascinates them. He holds Natasha steady, her legs wide over the bowl. When she starts peeing, the stream hitting the bowl. Bruce hears Tony’s awed, “oh wow” and Clint’s little whimper. 

When Natasha finishes, he carries her back to the changing table to clean her up. Choosing from the various lotions, he moisturizes her from head to toe, taking time with her boobs and her pussy, then gently combs her hair, careful with any tangles so she doesn’t cry. She pats his head, giggling and babbling in her baby way. “Dada,” she says. 

Bruce nuzzles and kisses his baby girl, kisses each nipple, blows on her belly button to hear her giggle again, then kisses her mound before parting her lips and licking her clit until she sighs and comes. 

Behind him, he hears Pepper’s gasp with another orgasm and looks over to see that she’s leaning over the edge of the tub so that both Tony and Clint can fuck her from behind, taking turns. He glances at Thor who cradles Steve in his arms. Steve is nursing on one of Thor’s nipples as he gives Thor a hand job. 

“Well, your brothers and Mama look busy, baby. Do you want Daddy to feed you?”

Natasha squirms and raises her arms, clearly wanting Bruce to hold her. He picks her up and carries her to the daybed where they both have a view of their family in the bath taking care of each other. With her head in his lap, he carefully feeds his hard dick into her mouth. She mouths hungrily over the tip, making him hiss. In the bath, Clint sits on the edge of the bath while Pepper sucks on him and Tony fucks her from behind. Steve has crawled into Thor’s lap, bouncing up and down on his cock. Bruce is pleased to see that Thor has used the non water-soluble lube. They make out. Thor kisses Steve’s neck as Steve fucks himself on Thor’s cock. 

Bruce is overwhelmed to see his family together like this, his heart bursting. He plays with Natasha’s pussy, sliding his finger around her wetness, dipping inside to caress her slick walls. With his other hand, he takes hold of his cock, stroking the shaft up and down. Natasha mumbles happily licking and sucking. He can tell she’s close to coming because she pants, wiggling on his fingers. 

“Here it comes, baby, open your mouth.” He works his cock, stroking faster and faster until he feels his balls tighten. Natasha eagerly opens her mouth, smacking her lips. His come paints her face, but most of it goes in her mouth. He rubs her clit, circling her hole, wetting her little asshole before entering her again with one finger while flicking her clit with another until she’s shaking, gasping, coming on his fingers.


	9. Chapter 9

They eventually finish bathing. Pepper and Bruce make lunch for everyone but it’s pretty clear how tired the babies are. Steve keeps nodding off in his macaroni and cheese and Clint lays his head down on the table, while Tony stares off into space and Natasha fusses until Thor picks her and sways her back and forth. This happens every time it’s baby weekend when Sunday comes around; they hit a wall and everyone needs of a nap. 

They go into the living room. Bruce keeps the lights low, and puts on a comforting movie to play in the background. The couch is big enough that almost all of them can find a corner to curl up and watch the movie. Clint and Natasha, the two babies, nurse with Pepper, Natasha waking up long enough to latch on. Steve and Tony cuddle together. Thor is made of sturdier stuff, so he sits and watches the film but before ten minutes pass his head falls back and he’s totally asleep too. 

When both Clint and Natasha fall completely asleep, Pepper gently detaches from them and goes to sit with Bruce in the armchair, climbing into his lap. “Hi,” she says, smiling. 

“Hey there,” he answers, hugging her close. They make out lazily until they also start dozing. 

Bruce wakes up when Natasha cries, mewling for attention. She needs to pee again, so he carries her to the bathroom. When they return, the others begin to stir as the movie ends, rubbing at their eyes and sitting up with ruffled hair. 

They have a little more energy after napping, and Tony soon starts to whine that Daddy hasn’t fucked him yet and he wants Daddy to fuck him before the weekend is over. Thor also says, shyly, that he’d like Daddy to fuck him, too. Bruce is a little surprised. Thor doesn’t usually ask to be fucked when they play like this, preferring to let the situation dictate where he might be needed or wanted. It must be a residual effect of his nightmare from the night before, which Bruce thinks affected Thor more than he lets on. He’s pleased that Thor’s speaking up for what he wants. 

Bruce takes Thor and cradles him, welcoming Thor’s strong arms around him. “Of course, honey. All you have to do is ask. I think I can manage to fuck you both. Tony and Thor, line up here, in front of the couch. While I’m taking care of you, you can suck on your little brothers. I know you both like that.”

He takes the lube and starts to stretch Thor, while Clint sits in front of Tony getting his dick out, and Steve sits in front of Thor. Steve first kisses Thor, sticking his tongue down Thor’s throat before he leans back, presenting his cock for Thor to suck. 

“Here,” says Pepper, placing Natasha by Steve before taking the lube from Bruce. “I’ll get Tony ready for you.”

“Thanks,” he says, grinning, two fingers deep inside Thor, scissoring to stretch his big boy. Thor is tight. Bruce adds a third finger, bending down to kiss each of Thor’s butt cheeks, then going lower to lick all over his hole and balls, milking his cock, making sure Thor is good and ready for him. He looks over and he sees that Pepper is eating Tony out. Tony makes obscene noises, nuzzling Clint’s sack before sucking each ball into his mouth. 

Judging Thor ready, Bruce lines up and slowly sinks in. Thor rumbles around Steve’s cock, arching his back. Steve whimpers from the sensation, clutching Natasha. Bruce angles up and starts thrusting hard in steady, long slow drags. He’s rock hard but he knows he can last longer now, having come so many times over the weekend already. He speeds up, making sure he’s hitting Thor’s prostate each time, reaching below to grab Thor’s big cock. He starts going a little faster, wanting to give Thor a ride. He bottoms out, staying deep inside, relishing his heat and how tight he was. “God, son. You’re so damn tight. You feel incredible, baby. I fucking love you so goddamn much.”

“Daddy, Daddy fuck me hard. Fuck me hard,” cries Thor, swallowing Steve’s cock again. Steve bends over so he can kiss Thor’s face, thrusting into his mouth. 

Thor is so tight that each time Bruce pulls out, he can feel his foreskin slide up and down. It makes him see stars and he bites his lip to keep from coming. “I’m gonna make you come, baby. Come for Daddy. Come on Daddy’s cock. Give me your milk, baby.”

Thor shouts and comes just as Steve spills into his mouth. 

Bruce fucks him through it before pulling out. Bruce takes a moment to hug Thor again, kissing his back and neck, and then turning his face to kiss his lips. “Good, son?”

“Oh yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Any time, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Bruce knees over to Tony. “Thanks,” he says to Pepper, kissing her. 

“Any time,” she answers, returning to Natasha who eagerly goes into her arms, desperate for her breast. 

Tony’s asshole gapes slightly. He takes a moment to push up Tony's shirt to expose his back, then takes it entirely off. Tony whines a little, not wanting to show his chest, but he lets Bruce take his shirt off. Once he's entirely naked, Bruce grabs each fleshy cheek and stretches Tony open. “You ready for Daddy, honey?”

Smacking his lips as he rises off Clint’s dick, Tony turns to look at him. “God, yes. Daddy, pleeeeeease. I can’t wait any more. Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard.”

“Okay.” Bruce thrust forward in one go, sinking fast and hard all the way to the root. Tony feels like a hot glove around his cock. He has a talented ass, and immediately squeezes Bruce tight, grasping him like a hand. 

“God, Daddy, I can feel you in my throat, you’re so big and hard. Fuck my ass, Daddy. Fuck me,” says Tony, before swallowing Clint’s cock again. 

Bruce doesn’t hold back, pulling his cock out until just the tip is inside Tony before thrusting back in. He angles up and batters against Tony’s prostate, causing his boy to cry out, muffled from sucking Clint’s cock. Then he slows down, rotating, marveling at how Tony squeezes around his cock rhythmically. 

Tony doesn’t stop crying out, mumbling a constant stream of nonsense words. 

“Daddy,” says Clint, voice strained. Bruce looks up at his baby boy. Clint’s stormy blue eyes are big and wide. “I’m going to come, Daddy.”

“Pull out and come all over your brother’s face, baby. Come all over his face and then lick him clean.”

With a grunt, Clint pulls out and paints Tony’s face. Bruce glances over and sees that Thor and Steve were hard again -- they have that gift, his two oldest boys, they could just get hard over and over. Thor holds Steve in his lap, chest to back, giving Steve a hand job as Steve sinks down on Thor’s cock. 

Bruce shuts his eyes so he won’t come, gripping the two fleshy globes of Tony’s ass, his balls slapping against Tony. “I’m going to pound your ass now, honey.”

Tony groans, beautifully. “Oh God, yes, Daddy. Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

He picks up speed. Tony’s ass grips his dick, making the edges of Bruce’s vision darken. “Honey, you’re so smooth and slick, you feel so good squeezing around my dick.”

Tony mumbles, slobbering all over Clint as Clint gives him a tongue bathing. He clenches around Bruce, whining. 

Pepper, still nursing Natasha, comes on her own fingers, squirting over Tony and Clint. Then, Steve comes again, spraying Tony and Clint just as Thor roars, thrusting into Steve, shuddering. 

“I’m gonna come. Daddy, you’re making me come,” cries Tony, erupting in spurts.

Bruce bends and embraces Tony, thrusting deep, trying to hold on to his sweet boy as he empties himself, his balls tightening as he comes, over and over again. When he becomes aware again, Clint is kissing him while Tony is still shaking in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

They laze around recovering for another few minutes until it gets close to dinnertime. Putting himself together, he steps into the kitchen to get dinner started, taking several breaks to peek into the living room. He can’t seem to get enough of watching his family. As Sunday comes to a close, it’s almost time for everyone to return to their normal selves. It’s always bittersweet. 

Each time he checks in on his family, he sees them taking care of each other -- Thor and Clint make out, Clint taking Thor’s cock in his ass, Tony cradling Natasha, and Pepper comforting Steve, letting him nurse even though he’s not as little as Clint or Natasha. 

Eventually dinner is ready, and Bruce calls everyone to the table. Clint runs in and almost knocks Bruce over hugging him. “I love you Daddy,” whispers Clint. 

“I love you, too,” says Bruce, hugging his sweet boy. Clint always needs extra reassurance as baby weekend winds to an end, and he takes his littlest boy with him to sit beside him so they can snuggle and hug whenever Clint needs it. They all need more hugs and affection, with Tony leaning into Pepper, and Thor cuddling with Natasha on his lap as Steve sidles up to Bruce’s other side, wanting kisses. 

After they finish eating, they return to the living room. The boys take a board game out, and Bruce puts on the television in the background. Pepper says she’ll be right back, and Bruce suspects they’ll be seeing Big Sister one last time before the end of the weekend. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Pepper bounces in with her pigtails and her bandeau top and short skirt, heading straight for Bruce. 

“Daddy,” she says, settling into his lap, kissing him all over. 

“Oh, there she is, my big girl. Have you been a good girl, sweetheart?” he asks. He knows what Pepper wants, so he offers it to her. “What have I said about staying out late on family weekend, honey? You missed dinner.”

She grinds down on his dick. “I’m a big girl. I can do what I want. You’re not the boss of me,” she says. 

“Yes I am, young lady. I’m Daddy. You know what that means, Pepper.”

Pepper bites her lip, and he can feel a bit of wetness drip out of her. She pouts. “But I didn’t mean to disobey, Daddy.”

“Nevertheless, I can’t give you special treatment. You know the punishment, young lady. Come on, lay across my lap.”

Pepper squirms, causing his cock to harden further. She lays across his lap, her ass sweetly presented to him. Natasha, who is lying on the couch right beside Bruce, babbles happily and pets at Pepper’s face. 

“Hello, baby,” says Pepper, glassy-eyed. “Daddy is going to spank me now.”

Clint whimpers, and Bruce sees that he’s a little scared that he’s going to hurt Pepper. “Clint, it’s okay, baby,” says Pepper. “I want Daddy to spank me. I deserve it.”

Steve takes Clint into his arms and cuddles him close. “Thank you, Steve. Take care of your baby brother for me.”

First, Bruce caresses Pepper’s soft skin from the back of her thighs to the hint of her butt cheeks peeking from below her skirt. He slowly pushes the skirt up. He can see her pussy lips peeking from between her cheeks, wet and glistening, and her rosy pink anus winking at him, already covered in lube and stretched out. He starts softly, only spanking hard enough to cause her cheeks to jiggle, slapping each cheek. Then he spanks right over her pussy lips and a jet of liquid squirts out. Pepper cries out gasping, pulling Natasha to her so she can lick the baby into orgasm. 

He spanks her a total of ten times, until her butt cheeks are bright pink and his pants are soaked. “Look how wet you’ve made Daddy, Pepper. Just for that I’m going to fuck you, hard.”

“Oh god, yes, Daddy.”

Bruce takes his cock out and slams into her, causing Pepper to smash her face in Natasha’s pussy. Pepper screams and comes, liquid pouring out of her. Bruce doesn’t slow down but keeps up the pace until she comes twice more. 

“Daddy’s getting tired, honey. He needs you to do all the work.”

“Okay Daddy,” says Pepper. Bruce sits on the armchair and she straddles his lap, facing the room as she sinks down on to his cock. Tony wanders over to sit in front, mesmerizing by his daddy’s fat cock splitting his big sister wide open. 

“Daddy, your big dick is pounding into sis and she’s loving it,” says Tony, with wonder, his hand working his cock up and down. “She’s all wet, Daddy. Can I lick it? I want to drink.”

“Yes, baby,” gasps Bruce, holding on as Pepper spasms around his cock, crying out as Tony licks her clit and sucks up her juices as she comes again, squirting into his mouth. Bruce pulls out and then changes the angle, teasing Pepper’s asshole. “I’m going to fuck your ass now, honey. Tony fuck your big sister’s pussy, baby.”

With wide eyes, Tony takes his dick and sinks into Pepper. Pepper cries out and kisses Tony, whimpering as Bruce slowly pushes into her ass. 

“Daddy,” whimpers Tony. “I can feel you, I can feel your big cock.”

“So good, honey,” says Bruce, gently thrusting in. “I can feel you, too. Fuck your sister, baby, fuck her good.”

Tony pulls out and back in, over and over again, until Pepper is reduced to one long continuous orgasm. She feels amazing squeezing around Bruce’s cock. He’s never felt anything like it before, and he warns that he’s going to come. 

“Come in my ass, Daddy. I need your come,” cries Pepper. 

“Daddy, I’m coming,” yells Tony, pulling out and spurting over Pepper’s pussy and stomach. 

Bruce clutches Pepper close, groaning deep in his chest as he comes. When he can think again, he looks over and sees that Steve is fucking Clint, taking care of his little brother, as Thor is nursing Natasha with his cock. Sliding Pepper off of him, he checks on Tony to make sure he’s okay, curled onto his side, and sees that Pepper is recovering. Then he goes and helps Clint and Steve. 

Clint likes to be praised, so Bruce pets him and tells him what a good boy he is, letting him suck on his finger as Steve fucks him. Clint cries out and comes. Steve pauses while Clint finishes, before starting to fuck him again, eyes on his daddy. 

Bruce first kisses Steve. Then, remembering how much Steve loved Thor licking his asshole, he parts Steve’s ass checks and starts to lick him, slathering Steve with saliva, sucking on his ball sack until Steve clenches and comes. 

Behind him, Bruce hears Thor groan as he gives Natasha his milk, and the baby squeaks with another orgasm.

After that, they fall quiet. It’s almost past bedtime, but everyone is reluctant for the weekend to finish. But, finish it must. One by one, they kiss him and head to bed. 

He carries Natasha, still little, to her own room instead of her crib. He strips her of her onesie, and help dress her in Natasha’s preferred pajamas of boyshorts and a white tank top. “How are you doing, baby?” he asks. 

Still too little and not ready to speak yet, she cuddles him, and he spends a few minutes holding her. He wonders if maybe she wants to nurse one last time before the weekend is over. “Do you want to nurse again, baby, just for a little bit?”

She nods, and he takes his dick out, moving up in the bed so she can take hold of it and suck on the tip, nursing. He shivers at the sensation he’ll never get tired of. She’s not looking to get off, and neither is he. They just want the comfort before she falls asleep. It doesn’t take long, and she closes her eyes. He gently slips out of her mouth, kisses her, and then turns the light off. 

Bruce goes next to Clint. Clint has taken off his baby clothes, preferring to sleep in just a pair of loose boxers. He’s on his side and the lights are off, but Bruce doesn’t think he’s asleep. Bruce caresses Clint’s hair gently, trailing a hand down his bare back. Clint turns and grins at him. “Come in, Daddy,” he says, cheerful and sleepy, lifting the bedcovers for him.

“I better not,” answers Bruce with the same grin. “You okay, honey?”

“Better than okay. That was some weekend.” 

“Yeah. One last kiss?”

“Yes, please.”

They kiss lazily, with tongue and spit. He can tell Clint is still feeling little, so he holds him for a moment, letting Clint nurse on his finger as he jerks him off with his other hand until he has one last orgasm, sighing into sleep. 

Next, he visits Pepper and finds her in bed with Tony. Tony is curled around Pepper, mouth on her nipple. They both look up as he enters. “How are you guys, doing?”

“Fantastic,” says Pepper. “Tony’s still feeling small.”

“Baby,” says Bruce, nuzzling Tony. “Give Daddy a kiss.”

Tony lets Pepper’s nipple fall from his mouth and rises up to kiss Bruce. “I’m okay,” says Tony when they finish kissing. “It just takes a bit to come down.”

“I know,” answers Bruce. “You want Daddy to give you a blow job before you go to sleep?”

“Yes,” says Tony, shifting so Bruce can get at his dick and he can continue nursing on Pepper. 

Bruce palms Tony for a moment, rubbing his cock up and down, before circling the tip with his tongue. He sucks on the head, then swallows Tony to the root. He pulls back and soon Tony is coming on his tongue. Bruce turns to Pepper. “How about you?”

“Oh you know me, always ready for another,” she says, pushing down her pants and parting her legs. He licks her out until she has another orgasm. 

When he’s taken care of both of them, he lies down for a moment before rising from their bed. 

“Hey,” says Pepper. “You want to sleep in here tonight?”

“Hm, yeah, okay, maybe. If you both don’t mind?”

“Of course we don’t,” says Pepper. They both shake their heads, and Tony pats the other side of the bed invitingly. 

“I have to check on Steve and Thor first, but then I’ll be back.” He kisses them both again before leaving. 

Steve’s room is empty so he heads to Thor’s room and finds them both in there. Thor has his arm around Steve who is resting his head on Thor’s bare chest. They were speaking quietly to each other when Bruce enters. “Hi guys, did you wait long?”

“Hi Daddy,” says Thor with a grin. “No. We took quick showers and just got into bed.”

Bruce sits on the bed on Steve’s side, mostly concerned with him. “Baby, please tell me how you feel right now.”

Steve smiles shyly, then launches into Bruce’s arms. “I’m good. Honestly. It was just an intense weekend. A lot of feelings came up.”

“You want to talk about them?” asks Bruce, looking from Steve to Thor. 

Steve is blushing, but he sits back and takes Thor’s hand again. “Maybe a little later. I’m still processing.”

Bruce smiles at both of them. “So, is this a thing now?” he asks, pointing to the two of them.

If possible, Steve blushes even more. Thor shrugs but with a smile, leaning over to kiss Steve on the nose. “We’re working it out,” answers Thor. 

“All right. Fair enough. How about you, baby?” he looks at Thor. “That nightmare seemed intense.”

Thor’s eyes darken a little, and he smiles sadly. “I’m okay, Daddy.”

Bruce nods, knowing he shouldn’t push. Thor will speak about it when he’s ready. “Okay, give me a kiss.”

Thor leans across Steve to kiss Bruce. He’s actually an amazing kisser, although when he’s little he’s more enthusiasm than skill. Now, Thor works Bruce’s mouth until Bruce whimpers. “Damn,” he says, with a smile. 

Thor grins. 

“You both want anything before I leave?” he asks. 

Steve turns tomato again. “Uh, yeah… maybe what you did last night? The both of us?”

“All right,” says Bruce, so happy that Steve asked for what he wants, even if he blushes bright red while doing so. He’s come a long way from pretending he doesn’t need anything. “Lay down side-by-side, facing each other. That’s it, baby. Kiss your brother.”

“Yes, Daddy,” says Steve. They hungrily start making out, Thor demonstrating his tremendous skill making Steve cry out with small earnest noises, different than when he’s little. Bruce takes out both their hard leaking cocks, slicking his hands to work them together, squeezing around their heads, creating a suction until they both gasp into each other’s mouths, coming over Bruce’s hands. He takes a moment to clean them up, before pulling the top sheet over them. 

“Good night, sweethearts,” he says, and he kisses each of them before turning the lights off. 

He pads silently back to Pepper’s room, slipping in behind Tony, gathering him into his arms. Before he falls asleep, he starts planning for the next baby weekend.


End file.
